


The Reward for Loyalty

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, zarkon cares for his favored commander very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After Sendak is wounded in a battle he won, Zarkon goes to visit him and rewards him for a job well done.
Relationships: Sendak/Zarkon (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	The Reward for Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiuGiuRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuGiuRyu/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix and Dreamworks
> 
> ((A/N: This is a birthday present for GiuGiuRyu on Twitter. Happy birthday, I hope you like this!))

Another planet conquered. Galra Emperor Zarkon’s ship set down near the ruins of what WAS a pitiful, primitive castle and he stepped out, followed as always by his High Priestess, Haggar. He moved at a swift but regal pace, and Galra soldiers stood aside and bowed as he passed them. The captured natives of the planet trembled in their cages as he passed them by, but he paid them no mind.  
  
He stopped at a door and opened it, going inside. It was a makeshift attempt at a medical bay, and Haggar parted from him to look over the equipment before swiftly leaving back to the ship for her own. He ignored her.  
  
He walked to the curtained bed and pulled aside the curtain, sucking in a breath. His most loyal Commander was lying asleep, drugged no doubt, and there were stained bandages around his shoulder and the stump of where his left arm used to be. He slowly knelt down and cupped his cheeks in his hands, smoothing out the fur matted with blood.   
  
“Oh, Sendak…” He murmured, moving a hand to gently rest on his left shoulder.  
  
“Mmn…” Sendak slowly awoke, his glowing eyes dulled with pain and whatever the drug had been used on him. “M-My…Liege?”  
  
“Shh, save your strength and do not speak.” Zarkon gently rubbed his cheek again. “Haggar is going to replace your arm, rest assured.”  
  
He sluggishly looked towards his missing arm. “The warrior…did not fight…with honor. He used a bright light to blind me…and cut off my arm.” He smiled a bit. “So, I cut off his head with my other one.”  
  
“You did so well, Sendak.” Zarkon praised him. “Rest assured, this planet will be made to suffer for your pain.”  
  
He looked up at him again and reached with his other hand, pausing hesitantly just short of touching his face. Zarkon smiled and took his hand, placing it on his cheek. “I am so proud of you, my dear Sendak.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You have served me well this time, as you have and always will.”  
  
“My life for you, my Emperor.” Sendak said softly.  
  
Haggar returned with her druids and equipment. Zarkon reluctantly left Sendak’s side so she could get to work and occupied the time he had to wait terrorizing the natives and encouraging his soldiers, who had faithfully served under Sendak and done so splendidly.  
  
\--  
  
It was almost a full quintant before he was approached by a druid and told he could return to Sendak’s side. He followed the druid with purpose and stepped into the room, relief flooding through him as he saw Sendak sitting up and looking at a prosthetic arm. “Leave us.” He told them, and Haggar led her druids out of the room, passing by Zarkon as he went to the bed and sat down on the edge of his bed. “Sendak…”  
  
“My Liege.” Sendak smiled at him. Zarkon reached out and stroked his cheek and neck until Sendak started to purr, his body vibrating against Zarkon’s hand. He urged Sendak to move closer and stroked his hand down Sendak’s chest, which was bare of armor or cloth. “My Liege…” Sendak repeated, softer this time.  
  
“You have done so well.” Zarkon praised. “I feel that I should reward you.” He moved his other hand up and cupped Sendak’s cheek, tilting it up so he could kiss his lips. “My Sendak…my loyal Commander.”  
  
“Always.” Sendak breathed. “My life for you. My body for you.”  
  
Zarkon smiled fondly and unfastened his armor, letting it fall to the bed. He knew that he was safe here, with the soldiers around and Haggar no doubt waiting just outside the locked door. He shed himself of his clothing and pushed aside the blanket covering Sendak as he kissed him again. He gently pushed him into laying down again and kissed him once more before he kissed Sendak’s neck, which he gladly tilted his head up for.  
  
“Your life for me.” He said, stroking down Sendak’s naked body. “Your body for me.”  
  
“For you.” Sendak breathed.  
  
Zarkon moved his hand down to Sendak’s cock and stroked it, urging a moan from him. Then he moved his hand down further and pressed against Sendak’s anus. “Have you missed me, my favored one?”  
  
“Yes, My Liege.” Sendak breathed.  
  
Zarkon smiled fondly and reached towards his armor, where he retrieved a lotion he’d brought for just this occasion. “Then, let me reward you for serving me so faithfully.” He kissed his neck before coating his fingers in the lotion and moving his hand back down to start pressing one into his hole. “It seems your body remembers me.” He chuckled. “Feel how eagerly it takes my fingers in?” He pressed in another one.  
  
“My L-Liege…” Sendak moaned, his cheeks pink. Sendak licked his nipple and Sendak let out a little needy whine. “I beg of you…”  
  
“Soon, my most loyal one. Soon.” Zarkon assured him, pushing in another finger as he continued to spread him out. He kissed him sweetly. “I am as eager as you, rest assured.”  
  
Finally, after he’d gotten his whole hand in and moved it in and out a few times, he pulled his hand out and coated his aching erection with the lotion and spread Sendak’s legs wider. “It is time, Sendak.” He gripped his hip and his leg and pushed inside.   
  
Sendak let out a moan of pleasure and wrapped an arm around Zarkon’s neck as his Emperor kissed him passionately. His new prosthetic wasn’t doing much besides gripping at the bed under him, he was no doubt unused to it and would have to adjust to using it before he could use it to fight.  
  
“My Emperor…” Sendak moaned as Zarkon kissed and sucked on his neck, his hips thrusting forward and back. “Ahh…feels…so good…”  
  
“I am pleased that you are enjoying yourself.” Zarkon said, his hand moving between them to stroked Sendak’s dripping erection. “Sendak…I want to bite you.”  
  
“My body for you. My life for you.” Sendak smiled and stroked his scales fondly. “My heart for you, My Liege.”  
  
Zarkon smiled and parted his lips before biting down on his neck, earning a high moan and Sendak releasing between them. Zarkon hummed a bit as he sucked on his neck, his hips continuing to thrust in and out of the smaller Galra. He could feel he was already growing hard under his strokes and chuckled softly at his beloved Commander’s stamina.  
  
He groaned as he released into him, but kept on thrusting, riding it out. He kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting and crossing together like swords in battle in their mouths, and he groaned as he buried himself in even deeper, feeling his knot lock itself into place inside of Sendak. He smiled and kissed him sweetly as he rocked them back and forth slowly, so as not to tug too hard but still stimulate them. “My Sendak…” He murmured, listening to Sendak’s moans under him.  
  
“My Liege…Zarkon…” Sendak breathed, moaning as he released between them again.  
  
Zarkon kissed him once more and then curled his arms around him, still buried deep inside. He smiled as he heard Sendak start to purr sleepily and closed his eyes, letting the blissful sound drift him off to sleep.  
  
He would reward him again when they both awoke.  
  
(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Sendak will endure any pain for Zarkon's love.


End file.
